Our Moments
by MRS.MALF0Y
Summary: ONE-SHOT; Hermione Granger wakes up every morning to a hole in her heart. 6 months ago her fairy-tale life was shattered. Pregnant and alone she struggles to pick up the broken shards of her life and live for the one soul that's left living for; her child. Please R&R!


**Disclaimer: It's quite obvious I DO NOT own any of the characters in this story, or the song lyrics I have used, I've simply used them to create a little piece of creativity so please enjoy**

**AN: _I got this little idea this morning while listening to the song "Stan" by eminem so I decided to write a one shot, maybeee just maybee if I get some nice reviews I shall decide to continue it as I know some parts of the story may need a bit of background info, read on and let me know!_  
**

**_PLEASE READ & REVIEW :)  
_**

* * *

"_My tea's gone cold and I'm wondering why, I got out of bed at all, _

_Morning rain clouds up my window and I can't see at all"_

Hermione Granger stumbled out of her green bed sheets and her feet hit the cold, sullen tiled floor with a dull s around her frail body before making her way to the kitchen. The weather was gloomy; but then again when was London weather warm and sunny?

She grabbed her chipped china teacup from the countertop and listlessly made her way to the microwave to warm her cup of Earl Grey for the second time that morning. Hermione could hear the soft pitter-patter of raindrops streaking her kitchen window, but apart from that her house was filled with its usual eerie silence. It was ironic, silence was the one thing she had come to despise and yet silence was her only companion for the past 6 months.

Hermione laughed softly, a laugh that had a hint of hysteria in it mingled with despair, she was startled out of her thoughts by the beeping of her ancient microwave. She grabbed her steaming cup of tea and made her way to her bed yet again; cozying up under a pile of blankets, Hermione simply sat and let her mind reign free once again while she slowly sipped her bitter tea away.

Hermione unconsciously ran her fingers over the simple gold wedding band on her left hand and allowed herself to break. Her vision became cloudy and her body was trembling; she knew this was causing harm to her and her child but she couldn't continue her day without grievance. This had become a morning ritual for her now it seemed, sitting in the dark on their bed and allowing her broken soul to weep.

"_Why?"_ Hermione whispered, clutching her wedding band with her bony hands as her insides rattled with her tears.

He had promised her a life of love, hope and happiness. They had shared dreams of a prosperous future together, forever, for eternity. They had spent countless hours roaming their Manor's extravagant gardens and happily arguing over things such as what to name their child and the color of the nursery room.

And now Hermione was the one choosing the name for their child, all alone. The planned nursery room was sitting uncompleted; the paintbrushes left the same way they had been dropped that night 6 months ago. Half the walls were covered in sunshine yellow and the other half remained grey and dull and utterly lifeless. Hermione couldn't will herself to complete the nursery, and perhaps it would always remain that way; incomplete just like her.

Hermione felt an odd sensation in her stomach and she looked down with her watery eyes at her ballooned self with a feeling of joy and grief. Her baby, "_Our baby"_ she thought mentally, was kicking her. She let out a gurgled attempt at a laugh and clutched her stomach as if to soothe her child. She knew it was a sign from him of course; he was making sure she didn't completely break down without him; their child would be her saviour.

Hermione wiped her eyes on her oversized bath robe, it was the only thing of his that she had left that made her feel safe. She took a deep breath, and reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the single framed photo that she kept in the entire house. It was frozen in time, courtesy of her father's muggle camera but it was nonetheless her favourite memory of him.

She ran her fingers gently over the glass, longing to caress his pale soft cheeks with her hands only more time. Her heart swelled with warmth and she was filled with feelings of nostalgia each time she set her eyes upon their moment captured in time. She loved how in the moment they had been, staring at each other with his pale arms encircling her waist and her own arms thrown around his neck. But her favourite part was how her left hand was snaking through his platinum Blond locks at just the right angle and her wedding band had glittered in the sun.

It was this moment of theirs that kept her going each and every day, not matter how much pain she felt. She knew she had to live for their child, she had to become mother and father to him or her and to never let their child feel the emptiness of his or her father; Draco Malfoy.

"_Even if I could it would all be grey, but your picture on my wall, it reminds me that it's not so bad, it's not so bad …"_


End file.
